castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Duel Champion
Enter into the Battlegrounds! Battle with the Fiercest Warriors in Castle Age! Duel Champion is an event under the Castle Age Festival where players test their PvP prowess by battling other players via Duel. Players are given a choice to opt in to the event before they will be entered as a participant similar to how it is done in Arena events. Similar to a regular battle duel, players pit their personal attack and defense stats boosted by their equipped general and best equipment against their chosen opponent. The person with the highest stat will win the duel and gain Champion Points (named as regular Battle points in the reward page and Duel Points in the main page) depending on their rank in comparison to their opponents. Exp and Gold are also gained although gold won is capped at 100,000 regardless of your Elite Guard status. It takes 1 stamina to initiate a duel and health is lost similar to how it is in normal battle. Players can also gain points defensively if they won a duel challenge initiated by other players against them. Players can fight their own army and guild members. As players accumulate points they can earn titles and prizes that correspond to said titles. Followers Rally Your Followers to Your Aid! When you gain a strong following in the Festival Duel Competition, your devoted followers begin to rally the crowd in your favor, giving you special incremental bonuses during Festival Duels. Follower Count: *1 - +1 Attack *5 - +1 Defense *10 - +1 Attack *15 - +1 Defense *20 - +2 Attack *30 - +2 Defense *40 - +3 Attack *50 - +3 Attack *60 - +3 Defense *70 - +4 Attack *80 - +3 Defense *90 - +4 Defense *100 - +1 Duel Battle Point on Offensive Victory (only works when earning at least 1 point in the battle) You can get followers by clicking the Invite Followers button and selecting friends to send a request similar to gifting. If they accept the request, they will be added to your followers. The addition is not mutual as you will not be added to their followers list and they must send you a request if they want to add you to theirs Rank and Point System The higher the rank of your opponent, the higher the points you earn by winning. While you can lose points and drop down a rank or two, you can never be knocked down from a tier. If you had won enough battle points to become a Brigand, you can never be ranked down to Savage again as your points are locked at 6,000 even if you keep losing duels. Ranks and Rewards Special Rewards Unlike normal battle rewards, the rewards for the highest rank of every tier can only be obtained once. You cannot have multiple copies of them. After a long period of inactivity you can have your points reset to 0 and it is possible to get multiple copies of this gear. Notes *Introduced June 21, 2011 *Fighter Glaive is called Fighter Gauntlet when the item is awarded to the player. Probably due to players correcting the developers about the term glaive referring to a weapon and not a glove. *Eradicator Hammer and Slayer Helm seems to be associated to Castle Age: Heart of Darkness Guardian Aroldir. He also seems to be wearing a spiked shoulder guard that similar to Kraxus'. Category:Festival Category:Battle